


The Lorax but Dream SMP

by donutdisturblivball, HalfCast



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Lorax (2012), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audrey Darryl Noveschosch, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Friends to Lovers, Guys this is so cursed, How Do I Tag, Lorax Dream, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, O'Hare!Quackity (Video Vlogging RPF), Once-ler!GeorgeNotFound (Video Vlogging RPF), Out of Character, Ted Zak Ahmed, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch - Relationship, cursed dream smp fanfic, first fic, how does one tag?, i am a badboyhalo simp fight me, it was between JSchlatt and Quackity okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfCast/pseuds/HalfCast
Summary: Skeppy couldn't care less about trees, but he cares about Badboyhalo enough to try and get him one.~(story written by HalfCast and edited by donutdisturblivball)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 23
Kudos: 42





	1. Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad omg.
> 
> (e/n (editors note btw, and yes i'm making that a thing)): i don't think it's *that* bad lmao don't worry :D)

The light illuminated the room to show a green furry creature enter the stage who held a note. "Hello, everybody. Thanks for coming." He clears his throat. "I am the Lorax; I speak for the trees, and I'd like to say a few words, if you please. Regarding the story that you're about to see: it actually happened, just take it from me. But there's more to this story than what's on the page, so please pay attention while I set the stage.

"We open in Thneedville, a city they say that was plastic and fake, and they liked it that way! A town without nature, not one living tree. So, what happened to them? Cue the music! Let's see..."

(https://youtu.be/2EQt_xFOGN8)

The boy in the blue hoodie rode his motorbike down the street through the now clearing crowd of townspeople. After riding down a few streets, he came to an abrupt stop. sliding off his bike, and pulling out his new remote control plane he just bought, still in the box. He grinned to himself. After the plane was set up, he walked back, picking up the controller while smiling to himself. He turned the controller on, and the plane suddenly came to life and lifted off the ground. The blue hooded boy knelt down as he controlled the direction of the now flying plane. He squinted his eyes slightly and made the plane circle a bit before he made it dive into someone's backyard.

"Yes!" He cheered as he left all his things where they were (AN: why does he do that-) and ran up to the door, excitedly dancing up the stairs.

He rung the doorbell once. Then twice. Then three times, waiting for the door to open and someone to answer.

As the boy expected, the door opened to reveal another young man holding a few paintbrushes. Even if no one else thought so, the blue hooded boy thought that he was gorgeous, with his fluffy brown hair and glasses. He also happened to be wearing a pastel green sweater with a white apron, along with black jeans which complimented his figure. Black jeans which complimented his figure _extremely_ well, actually.

"Oh, hi, Skeppy!"

Skeppy snapped out of his trance, still trying to look cool.

"Oh, hey, Bad. Hi."

Bad snickered. "Did your ball land in my backyard, again?"

A slight blush crawled its way onto Skeppy's cheeks and he laughed nervously. "What? No!" He looked away. "It's actually a model airplane this time.."

Bad giggled at Skeppy's response, before seemingly having an idea. He smiled at Skeppy. "Want to see something cool?"

He didn't even give Skeppy time to respond before telling him to come inside, and of course, Skeppy followed blindly.

Before they walked into the backyard, Bad covered Skeppys eyes eagerly. Almost tripping over him as he guided him through the plastic backyard, Bad moved Skeppy around quite a bit, putting Skeppy into different places before deciding one was perfect. He made Skeppy wait in anticipation before he pulled his hands away from Skeppy's eyes to reveal the beautiful painting that was painted over the once plain white wall.

Skeppy stared in shock. They looked like colorful balls of fluff growing from the ground on striped stalks. He gasped in disbelief. "Woah," he murmured. He walked up to the wall slowly, placing his hand on the dry paint.

"Did you...Did you paint this?"

Bad walked up behind him, happily. "Do you like it?" He asked, beaming at him.

"What?" Skeppy responded, still shocked at the giant painting.

Skeppy breathed in and turned towards Bad. A giant grin stretched across his face. "Are you kidding? This is amazing!" He paused. "What are those?" He asked, pointing to the painting.

The question seemed to make Bad beam brighter than he was before, as if Skeppy had just asked a life changing question that opened a giant door of mysteries and wonders yet to be discovered. Bad suddenly grabbed onto Skeppys hands, twirling around. He stopped, a goofy smile still on his face. "Those are trees! Real ones!" Bad let go of Skeppy's hands, stretching them out towards the painting. "They used to grow, all around here!" He twirled around again, too excited and happy to notice Skeppy practically melting from the hand to hand contact as he tried to focus on the gorgeous male who kept on talking.

Bad walked up to him again. "And people said that the touch of their tuffs was softer than anything, even silk...and they smelled like butterfly milk!"

Skeppy inhaled, as if he could suddenly smell the butterfly milk. "Wow..what does that even mean?"

Bad laughed. "I know, right?"

He fell back, pulling Skeppy along with him. They hit the plastic floor with a giant thump, leaving Skeppy breathless.

Bad smiled. "What I want more than anything in the whole world is... a real living tree, in my backyard!"

Skeppy turned his head towards Bad, intrigued. He blushed a little. "So, if... Say, I'm just thinking out loud here, but if a guy somehow got you one-"

"Well, I'd probably marry him on the spot," Bad responded, cutting Skeppy off.

The response caught Skeppy off guard, but at the same time filling him with the smallest sense of hope. Especially since Bad seemed completely fine with the idea of marrying a guy.

Bad laughed nervously. "I bet that sounds crazy," he said. He turned to face Skeppy, "Does that sound crazy?"

Skeppy shook his head. "NO!- Not crazy!" Skeppy coughed to clear his throat. "Not crazy at all."

They both looked at the sky.

* * *

Skeppy sat at the dinner table. Intensely poking his food with his fork, Bad was still on his mind. No matter how hard he tried to keep him out of his head, Bad just seemed to crawl back into his thoughts, consuming every other one as if it was nothing. He could remember just about everything about him, the way he looked, the tone of his voice, the way he looks at you when you're embarrassed.

_"I'd probably marry him on the spot."_

"Skeppy, honey, don't play with your food." 

Skeppy snapped out of his thoughts and tuned back in to reality.

His mum looked down, sighing. "You too, mum."

They both looked at the lady on the table, who was making a giant show out of her dinner plate.

Skeppy turned back to his mum eagerly, pointing his fork towards her. "So! Mum, do you happen to know if... there's any place where I could get a real tree?"

Skeppy's mum lowered her glass of water, and his grandma stopped her show to look at Skeppy. His mum gave him a confused smile.

"Skeppy, we already have a tree. It's the latest model."

"Yeah, but I mean a real one that grows out of the ground, or whatever. You know, a real tree."

Skeppy's mum cringed. "Really? You would rather have some dirty, messy lump of wood that just sticks out of the ground? And it does what? I don't even know what it does. What's it's purpose? Look at what we've got." She pointed to the fake tree out the window happily. "It's the Oak-amatic. The only tree with it's own remote." She picked up a remote, flicking through the different modes.

"Summer, autumn, winter, and disco!"

She stood up from her chair and began dancing. Skeppy grimaced, hiding his face in his hands. "Mom," he whined.

"Come on, Skeppy, get into it. Dance with the tree," she smiled, rolling her hips.

Skeppy let out a noise that sounded like a cry for help before looking up. "Oh, it hurts, Mom. Please, stop."

Skeppy's mum turned off the tree music, sitting back down. Skeppy let out a sigh of relief.

"So, anyway... Let's just say I need a tree. Where would I go? What do I do?"

His grandma leaned towards Skeppy. "You know what? You need to find the Once-ler," she said. His grandma continued to slice into her food casually, ignoring Skeppy's look of interest.

"Th- the what?" He inquired.

Skeppy's mum groaned, pointing her fork at his grandma. "Mom, it's not really the time for one of your magical fables, okay?"

Skeppy's grandma looked at his mum before rolling her eyes and replying sarcastically. "That's right, I forgot. I'm old, and can't even remember to put my teeth in."

Skeppy's mum sighed. "Stand down. That's not what I meant."

"No, really, I forgot my teeth. Would you be a dear and go get them for me?"

Skeppys mum shrugged and sighed with a, "Sure, mom," before walking out the room.

As soon as Skeppy's mum left, Skeppy's Grandma revealed her teeth and placed them back in her mouth, receiving an odd look from Skeppy.

"Kay, here's the deal. The Once-ler is the only man who knows what happened to the trees. You want one, you need to find him."

"The Once-ler?" He repeated. 

"Mhm."

Skeppy laughed nervously. "Okay, Grammy. Is this a real thing that we're talking about now?"

"Oh, he's real, all right."

"Well, where can I find him?" Skeppy asked.

His grandma grinned, and the atmosphere seemed to get darker accordingly. The curtains closed, and she spoke. "Far outside of town, where the grass never grows and the wind smells slow and sour when it blows, and no birds ever sing, except old crows...RARW!"

Skeppy shrieked, jumping back. "Quit doing that!"

She ignored him, going back to eating her meal. "That's the place where the Once-ler lives."

Skeppy looked at her in disbelief. "Wait, outside of town?"

"People used to say that if you brought him 15 cents, a nail, and the shell of a great, great, great grandfather snail, he would tell you everything."

Skeppy took all this information in, missing as his mom re-entered the room and sat down. The shell of a great, great, great grandfather snail? Where was he meant to find that? He gazed out the window as the sight of Bad's beautiful eyes and fluffy hair and cheeky smile came into view through the window. Just as quickly as he'd appeared, he'd gone, and Skeppy had made up his mind.

He would do anything for Bad.

_Anything._


	2. Mr Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm. Mr. Quackity what we've got for you is something that is going to take El Rapids Air to the next level!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls, don't hate me-
> 
> It was between Schlatt and Quackity.

Skeppy silently skimmed through the lifeless late-night town. Riding through tunnels and around corners. Navigating himself the best he could through this confusing place.

As he kept riding further and further to the edge and along the metal wall. he could tell more and more where he was supposed to be going. As the small amount of light his motorcycle projected showed the numerous red signs telling him to go back, to not trespass further. Which of course he Skeppy ignored. 

He rode further along the edge of the metal wall. Looking to find something, anything. 

After a few more seconds Skeppys vision collided with an out of place door. Which was high up on the wall. Skeppy cocked his head a little. Stopping his bike so he could get off and take a closer look. 

Which lead him to another odd metal container which was at his height level. Ignoring the authorised personnel only sign, Skeppy opened the small box that happened to have a button in it.

He hesitated a little, fingers lightly brushing over the top of the button before he pushed it down. It clicked from red to green with a ding. 

A metal slab came out of the wall. Startling Skeppy who jumped back at the sudden movement. But then relaxed as he noticed the staircase being made for him.

He hopped back onto his bike to ride up the stairs. Almost falling off the edge as he came up to the final door.

Skeppy examined the door. Thinking to himself. About the consequences of coming here, and the consequences of _leaving_.

He shivered, just realizing how cold he was getting. He was tempted to go back. To ride back on his bike as fast as he could before he got caught. But the idea of getting a tree, a _real tree,_ for Bad. Made him so excited and happy, that every ounce of common sense went out the window.

Skeppy grabbed onto the door handle and started turning.

* * *

"Now, Mr Quackity, I know what you're thinking. One, " I've gotten rich selling people air that's "fresher than the stinky stuff outside. " Two, and here is the important one, "How can I possibly make even more money?" We can tell you, sir! We can tell you. Check out this commercial, huh?"

The man known as Karl Jacobs switched on a tv revealing the start of a skit.

In the small film or showed two men were casually chilling. Looking completely lifeless and bored out in the hot sun.

One of the guys sighed. "Well, here goes another lame Saturday" he stated plainly. 

The other man suddenly sat up. Reaching over into the chilly bin to grab a bottle. Looking up at his mate excitedly.

"Dude, I don't think so!"

He laughed a bit before handing his friend the bottle.

"Huh!" His friend looked at the bottle for a moment, before deciding to open it.

Suddenly a group of hot women and men walked into the camera view. Also grabbing the odd bottles that were laying in ice. When they popped the bottles open, an unnatural amount of cool air blows into their faces; leaving them seemingly refreshed and motivated. Then the slow-motion shots came, showing a gorgeous woman with flowing hair. After about thirty seconds of this, the ad spokesman spoke.

"El Rapids purified air. Freshness to go. Please breathe responsibly"

The Tv clicked off. Mr Quackity now starting at Karl Jacobs, who only stared back. excitedly waiting for some form of approval.

"Oh, my goodness!"

Quackity scowled. "You got to be kidding me. You think people are stupid enough to buy this?"

Karl seemed to be in a loss for words for a moment before, composing himself and responding to Mr Quackity. 

"Our research shows that if you put something in a plastic bottle, people will buy it." He coughs a bit to clear his throat. Walking towards some sort of drawn down plan.

"And... And what's more, when we build a new factory to make the plastic bottles, the air quality is just going to get worse. Which will make people want our air even more, and drive sales where?" He pauses for effect. "Through the roof!"

Quackity grins "So, in other words, the more smog in the sky, The more people will buy"

Karl laughs, gesturing towards Mr Quackity. "See, that's why he's the genius! It even rhymes!"

"I'm aware it rhymes" Quackity responds coldly.

They went on with their talk but two large men in suits suddenly barged into the room. Scaring away Karl who quickly hurried off into a corner.

Quackity was unimpressed glaring them down as they walked closer towards him.

"What do you two knuckleheads want? I'm in the middle of a meeting!"

The men don't respond with words. Only pulling out a small screen device. That showed Skeppy hesitantly leaving town on his motorbike.

Quackity couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What? Why is he leaving town?" He banged on the desk "No one ever leaves town" He looks up at the suited men angrily. "See what he's up to"

* * *

Skeppy slowly drove his bike out the metal door. Looking around at his surroundings. He navigates his way down a one-way path, riding further and further away from the door that separated him from his town. He came to a bridge.

He kept on driving. Ignoring the black sludge pouring into the already polluted water down below. 

He turned a corner, driving further. Not noticing the camera gazing him down. 

Skeppy drove up the metal path towards an open door. He quickly drove through it, immediately being hit with the tangy night air.

He kept driving for a few seconds before slowing down to process his surroundings. 

Everywhere he saw looked plain and dead. There were hills and hills but Skeppy saw nothing but dead stumps littered everywhere that were consumed in a light fog. 

Skeppy looked towards the pathway. He sighed and continued to drive again, willing to continue.

He drove through the fog. His headlight shining, making sure to follow the pathway in front. Skeppy breathed in the air and coughed.

_I can hardly breathe around here._

Of course, he drove on anyway.

As he kept driving further he got so used to the dead surroundings that something odd caught his eye. It was a billboard with a guy in a blue suit holding a pink...something pin-

Skeppy suddenly looked back to see an odd machine dead on the ground. It was obvious it had been shut off for a long time but it had a lot of hands that we're holding axes.

Skeppy shrieked. Attempting to stop but could only pull his body back to not be sliced in half by the giant axes. But there were more.

They were held up everywhere, and skeppy had to dodge all of the ones in his path unless he wanted to die of course. He did this with a lot of weird shrieks and noises until he successfully navigated himself out of the axe maze. Letting out a long-held breath from his lungs.

"Oh, man" Skeppy shuddered. Not wanting to run into any of those again.

He continued riding, almost falling off his bike more than once, and even falling down a steep ditch. 

And finally, he drove past a bunch of signs. Telling him to get out. As if the previous events hadn't told him that enough.

Right past the signs was where the path ended. Skeppy stopped his bike. Getting off and unclipping his helmet. He thought to himself for a bit before deciding to hang his helmet on the handle and continue to walk on through the fog.

Skeppy noticed something coming into his vision as he continued walking through the fog. To his luck, it was a house. That he would assume to be abandoned if he didn't see the dimly lit room at the top of the building. 

He kept walking on. Feeling someone watching him, staring him down. 

Skeppy opened his hand for a moment, checking if he had everything he needed.

He cautiously walked up a few concrete stairs. Focusing a bit too much on being quiet which caused him to bump an old metal railing that crashed to the ground with a giant ping. 

Well now anyone who possibly lived here knows he's here now.

Skeppy walked further, noticing the door. It had a sign on it that said Once - Ler. Which was enough for Skeppy to know that this was legit.

Right next to the old wooden door there was an old doorbell hammered into the old cracked concrete. Skeppy hesitated a little before reaching his arm out to press it.

_"ding"_

Skeppy took a step back from the door. Expecting to find someone opening the door a little while later. But suddenly the door flipped over completely. Revealing an odd makeshift trap.

"Okay."

 _BANG!_ The hammer hit the piece of wood he was on. Flinging Skeppy high into the air.

"Whaaaaat the... " he starts falling back down "Whoa!"

Just as he's about to hit the floor and confront his death. He gets caught by an odd hook. But before Skeppy can even begin to sigh in relief, the arm quickly pulls him back up into the sky. Dangling him in front of the second-floor window. Despite Skeppys attempts to grab something, anything to stop whatever was pulling him up. 

"Who are you? Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Skeppy tensed up at the voice. The person on the other side of the wood plank covered window did not seem too pleased about his little visit. The man reached out of a gap in his window to grab Skeppy but the boy has luckily pulled away from him before he could touch him. 

Skeppy quickly spluttered out a sentence.

"I'm Skeppy I'm Skeppy!...huff... I can't breathe... Are you the Once-ler?.. Oh, man.."

The man didn't respond to his question.

"Didn't you read the signs? No one is supposed to come here" he looked away from skeppy and pulled some sort of lever from inside the house which lowered Skeppy to the ground.

"Get out of here and leave me alone!"

He paused.

"And don't let the boot hit you on the way out" Skeppy looked up at the house."The boot?"

Like the man said he was kicked in the butt by a random boot that seemed unnecessary.

"HELLO!" He grips onto his butt, obviously not appreciating the boot. "Ow..! Listen!"

He rummages around in his pocket before pulling out the things his grandma said to get.

"People say, that if someone brings you this stuff that you will tell them about trees"

There was a bit of silence before Skeppy was dragged up into the sky again.

"No, no, no!...woaaahhhhhh woa"

He was now closer to the man on the other side of the window. He looked at Skeppy with some form of curiosity.

"Trees?"

"Yeah, real ones...You know that grow out of the ground?"

The man tapped on the window still.

"Hello?"

The man snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, it's just... Well, I didn't think anyone still cared about trees"

Skeppy tried to spit out something.

"Well, that's me. The guy who still cares. I'm here"

The man lowers Skeppy down again. Making him sit on an odd piece of concrete.

"Hey! What?"

"Do you want to know about trees?.. About what happened to them? Why they're all gone?"

The man sighed, tapping on the wooden planks. "It's because of me.." He mumbled Skeppy not hearing that last part

"Wait, what?" He responded, confused.

the man dropped down an odd device that looked like a long tube with a horn on the end of it down towards Skeppy. Who curiously looked inside of it to see what he was trying to do.

"It's because of me!" The man yells and Skeppy coughs in response to all the dust that shot out at him. Looking back up to the supposed Once-Ler.

"And my invention, the Thneed" he pulled out a weird looking sweater "It was an amazing product that could do the job of a thousand"

Skeppy was losing interest already. "All right. Sounds ridiculous, but I mean, that's cool" he stated sarcastically.

The Once-ler ignored the tone of his voice. "You're darn right it was cool! It all started a long time ago.."

"Can we start not so long ago, maybe?"

The Once-ler stared him down, unimpressed

"Do you want a tree?"

Skeppy sighed "Yes, yes.."

The Once-Ler started talking again. Skeppy listening eagerly.

"Then it all started a long, long time ago... I was a young man leaving home.."


End file.
